Problem: Solve for $y$. $6=2(y+2)$ $y =$
Answer: Let's divide and then subtract to get $y$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}6&=2(y+2) \\ \\\\ \dfrac{6}{{2}} &= \dfrac{2(y+2)}{{2}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {2}\\ \\ \dfrac{6}{2} &= \dfrac{\cancel{2}(y+2)}{\cancel{{{2}}}} \\ \\ \dfrac{6}{2}&= y+2\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} 3&= y+2 \\ \\ 3 {-2}&= y+2{-2}~~~~{\text{subtract }2} \text{ to get } y \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 3{-2}&= y+\cancel{2}{-\cancel{2}}\\ \\ 3{-2} &=y\end{aligned}$ The answer: $y={1}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]